1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system adapted to enable a user interface to change an adjustable parameter about processing by a printing system, and a program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the commercial printing industry, publications are issued through various kinds of work steps including entry of a document, designing of the document, layout editing, comprehensive layout (presentation by printing), proofreading (layout correction and color correction), proof (proof print), block copy preparation, printing, post-processing, and shipping.
In the conventional printing industry, an offset reproduction printing press is often used in the printing step, and the block copy preparation step is inevitable. However, once the block copy is prepared, it is difficult and disadvantageous in terms of cost to correct the block copy. In block copy preparation, therefore, careful proofreading (i.e., careful layout check and color confirmation) is indispensable. Some period of time is generally taken until a publication is issued.
In the commercial printing industry, most of apparatuses used in the respective work steps are bulky and expensive. Additionally, work in these steps requires expert knowledge and, therefore, know-how of experts called craftsmen.
Under these circumstances, a so-called POD (Print On Demand) market is recently appearing along with the advent of high-speed and high-quality electrophotographic and inkjet printing apparatuses and competing with the commercial printing industry.
The POD market that is replacing the above-described large-scale printing presses and printing methods handles jobs of relatively small lots in a short delivery period without using any large-scale apparatus or system.
In the POD market, digital printing using electronic data is implemented and print services are provided by making the best of printing apparatuses such as a digital copying machine and a digital multi function peripheral.
In the POD market, printing is merged with digitization more than in the conventional printing industry, and management and control using computers become widespread. This actually enables a publication to issue in a short delivery period and obviates know-how of operators (workers). Recently, the quality of printed products is also coming close to the level of the commercial printing industry.
In these situations, office-equipment makers and the like are currently considering to enter the new POD market (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2004-310746 and 2004-310747). Particularly, they are recently examining printing apparatuses and printing systems capable of sufficiently satisfying requirements not only in an office environment but also in a POD environment that expects cases of use and needs different from those in the office environment. For a printing environment assumed in the POD market, the method of improving the productivity of a printing system is expected to be important. The method of designing a user-friendly printing system for an operator (worker) while maintaining high productivity is also expected to be important.
As described above, for, for example, an office-equipment maker which is strong in the office environment now and wants to fully enter the new POD market, it is preferable to cope with use cases and user needs that are assumed not in the office environment but in the POD environment. In other words, for full entry in the POD market, it is necessary to conduct sufficient studies for commercializing a digital printing system suitable for even the POD environment. Assuming commercialization of a printing system suitable for the POD environment, however, there is still room for further study and problems and demands to be tackled.
For example, a job to be printed by a printing apparatus is saved in a storage unit. The saved print job is printed in accordance with an instruction from the operation unit of the printing system. If this job holding function is provided, the operator of the system can, for example, print a desired print job at a desired timing. Alternatively, if the operator (worker) of the printing system can flexibly change various device adjustable parameters of the system, the system can be prevented from creating, as an end product, a printed product without quality desired by a customer. The market can demand such a printing system convenient for an operator who works in the printing environment such as the POD environment. However, simply employing these configurations can pose the following problem.
For example, if change of device adjustable parameters is permitted independently of the presence/absence of a print job in the storage unit, a change that affects the print style of the print job saved in the storage unit can be done.
This can be a problem in the POD market that assumes to create a product meeting the request of an end user (customer). That is, the above-described configurations which are provided to meet the possible needs of the POD market may pose a new problem.